Para una despedida
by Leslie Rebeka B.S.L
Summary: Por que esa obsesion que te llena es mas que eso. "No puedo seguir engañandome, y espero que tu dejes de engañarte a ti mismo". La despedida es dolorosa, pero ella sabe que el merece ser genuinamente feliz.


**PARA UNA DESPEDIDA**

Ginny/Harry – pre Draco/Harry

Un regalo para Perla Negra, xq ella nos obsequió dos capis de "Magic Words" en LJ en menos de un mes. Perla gracias, ojala este no sea muy malo. Don´t worry, es angst Ginny/Harry, pero el Draco/Harry se intuye fuerte detrás de el.

Song fic. La canción tiene el titulo del fic. El autor e intérprete es Alejandro Santiago, cantante de Trova.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la WB, y la canción como ya dije es de Alejandro Santiago.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PARA UNA DESPEDIDA

POR: LESLIE R.B.S. LUPIN

"**Si llego la despedida**

**Si es momento de volar**

**No retrases tu salida**

**Cuida bien de tus valijas**

**Y no vayas a llorar."**

Las maletas estaban sobre la cama, la ropa en ellas estaba debidamente doblada. Jeans, blusas de colores vivos, varias túnicas del mismo color. En la otra maleta se reunían varios pares de zapatos, sandalias y un par de botas de Quidditch. Una bolsa más pequeña, con cosas de aseo personal estaba entreabierta.

-Definitivo entonces- el hombre que había hablado estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. Los brazos desmayados a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Si- la chica pelirroja continuó acomodando cosas en las maletas. –Es lo mejor- continuo, sin mirarlo.

-No hay oportunidad de intentarlo- fue casi una suplica. La mujer se irguió. Miró los ojos verdes de su esposo.

-Seria inútil- lo observó intensamente –solo concluyo lo que empezaste- terminó casi en un susurro.

"**No te olvides de los viejos**

**No les vayas a llamar**

**Pon en orden tu librero**

**Saca al gato y baña al perro**

**Que también te extrañaran."**

-Molly y Arthur…-comenzó Harry

-Después hablaré con ellos- la chica lo interrumpió -o hablaremos, ya lo arreglaremos- se volvió hacia el. –Acomodé los libros, procura no desordenarlos, que después no los encuentras.- intentó sonreír.

-Arnold…- medio preguntó.

-Se va conmigo- cerró la maleta de zapatos. –Mosti se queda contigo. Estaremos en Francia para la copa.-

"**Tal vez suene un tanto idiota**

**Que te diga que el rencor**

**De los pleitos cotidianos**

**Por usar tu ropa a cuadros**

**Me perecen tontos hoy"**

-¿Qué nos pasó?- preguntó y se preguntó Harry. Ginny soltó un hondo suspiro.

-Demasiado jóvenes- fue su única declaración. El moreno intentó recordar si alguna de sus tantas discusiones había tenido algo diferente. Si había cometido algún error que no había notado. No encontró una respuesta, pero al parecer Ella si lo había encontrado.

"**Por supuesto que agradezco**

**Ese disco en navidad**

**Tus lecciones sobre sexo**

**Y la complicidad de un beso**

**Que a un hermano no se da"**

Pero ¿Que con todo el tiempo juntos? Cinco años de su vida. ¿Así como así? Los hermosos momentos. Lo regalos especiales. Los encuentros apasionados. ¿Se habían equivocado? El amor en cada beso. El apoyo de Ginny durante la Guerra. La espera.

"**Si la voz se te quebrara**

**Por que no puedas fingir**

**Dime que es catarro agreste**

**Que de eso nadie muere**

**Y que es hora de partir"**

Ginny terminó de cerrar la otra maleta, metía sus cosas en el neceser. Levantó su mirada, sus ojos estaban rebosantes de lágrimas.

-Gin- Harry sintió una punzada. Era su culpa, de alguna manera lo sabia. Él era el culpable. -¿Qué pasó?- intentó abrazarla.

-¡¡Ho Harry!!- el dolor de Ginny le rompía el alma. Se acercó a él. –Eres tan ingenuo- le reprochó suavemente, aguantando las lagrimas. Acarició suavemente su mejilla. Le colocó algo en la mano.

"**No detengo más tu viaje**

**Y aunque se que aprenderé**

**A vivir sin tu presencia**

**Que lleno mi adolescencia"**

La mujer de su vida salió por la puerta por la que hacia cinco años habían entrado, felizmente casados, creyendo que su amor seria para la eternidad.

Se sentó en la escalera, observando la puerta por la que había desaparecido la llamativa melena pelirroja, con Arnold encaramado en su hombro. Miró la puerta. Aun tenía la poca esperanza de que regresaría.

Tal vez Ginny sentía que con el no podría crecer. Harry quería una vida tranquila, alejada del bullicio de la farándula. Tener hijos y criarlos en la intimidad de su casa, tan solo con su familia. Pensó en el resto de los Wesleys, seria difícil enfrentarlos.

Miró el sobre en su mano. Lo había aplastado. Lo abrió. La alegre letra de Ginny lo recibió. Había algunas partes estaban manchadas. Lagrimas. Las lagrimas de Ginny. Ahora sus lágrimas mojaron el pergamino.

_Harry:_

_No puedo continuar engañándome. Espero que también tú decidas dejar de engañarte a ti mismo. Lo he intentado, Merlín sabe que si. Pero no puedo luchar por algo que perdí desde hace tiempo. Tu corazón no es mío Harry. Me temo que nunca lo fue. Creíste que así era y yo me ilusioné y me cegué, aferrándome a ese espejismo._

_Tu obsesión Harry. Eso que va más allá de nosotros. Lo que ocupa tus pensamientos cada cinco minutos desde que te conozco. Pensé que era solo pasajero, que una vez que dejara de preocuparte tu supervivencia también eso pasaría a la historia. Me equivoque. Mi ceguera nunca fue completa. Una parte de mi siempre me dijo que era demasiado._

_Es gracioso. Parece ser que no fui la única que se dio cuenta. Herm también lo notó. Me ha apoyado tanto, no intentes reprocharle nada, yo le pedí que no te lo mencionara. Duele Harry, si, duele. Pero se que pasará. Espero que pronto, para que podamos pasar las fiestas con la familia._

"**Se que no……..**

**Se que no te olvidare."**

_Te estas preguntando de que hablo. Te lo diré, porque te conozco, se que no lo haz deducido. Parece ser que prefieres el cabello color rubio. Tu pequeña-gran obsesión desde que tienes 12 años tiene nombre, y un apellido que muchos consideran maldito. Yo no Harry, no le odio, ni lo considero malvado. No te culpo, Draco ha sido tu punto de equilibrio desde siempre. Ha estado ahí, para medirte, pesarte, detenerte. Draco que no se amínala ante tu grandeza. Que no teme mostrarte tus errores. A quien no le importa si eres El-chico-que-venció. Creo que es la única persona que no se deslumbra por ti. No puedo luchar contra eso. Tu tampoco, aunque lo haz intentado, no puedes._

_Un consejo Harry. Un consejo como Ginny Wesley, no como Ginny Potter. Lucha por ese sentimiento, lucha, porque creo que vale la pena. _

_Ginny Wesley_

_Para siempre tu amiga_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Este one-shot o song-fic ha nacido así de pronto, mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo escuchando Trova, en lugar de estudiar para el examen que tendré en menos de 24 horas, y que además es de la materia que me esta comiendo el semestre. Pero bueno, la musa es la musa, ¿Cierto?

Por cierto Mosti es la nueva lechuza de la pareja, lo siento, pero no se me ocurrió otro nombre. Y esa es mi Hermiones súper perceptiva para las cosas que ni uno mismo se da cuenta.


End file.
